


Dave’s Best Fashion Choice

by youreyestheyglow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, there’s not even a freaking introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyestheyglow/pseuds/youreyestheyglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which literally no one is shocked by what Bro thinks looks good on Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave’s Best Fashion Choice

Dave has his ankles anchored to a spreader bar, wrists tied to the bedframe, vibrating dildo up his ass and on high, back arched, mouth open and spewing noises that are probably supposed to be words but sound more like whines, ring tight around his erect cock. It's really a great look for him. 

You bend over him and take one of his nipples in his mouth. The new sensation seems to shock him for a moment - you actually make out the word " _Bro_ -!" amidst the incomprehensible moans - and he tries to roll his hips, knowing you're there and begging for friction.  _  
_

You give him none.

Instead, you switch to his other nipple, licking and nipping and sucking until it's red and puffy. 

"Is that vibrator hitting your prostate to your satisfaction?" You ask, even though you know for a fact that it's not. You made sure it wasn't. 

You reach underneath him and begin moving the dildo around. From experience, you'd say it's right - there -

You hold the vibrator in position while Dave bucks upward, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. You keep the vibrator pressed against his prostate until he begins making noise again, and then remove it. He falls back down to the bed, although his body continues to jerk, sometimes lifting off the bed entirely. 

" _FUCKING HELL BRO -_ "

You raise your eyebrows. "That was totally comprehensible, actually. I'm kind of proud." And it makes you feel a little better, too. He knows the safeword. If he can talk, he can end this if it's too much. 

But he's not ending it. 

So you feel no shame in continuing.

You drench your fingers in lube and begin stretching yourself out. With the other hand, you absentmindedly play with the vibrator, sometimes hitting Dave's prostate, sometimes nearly removing it. Dave moves in and out of comprehensibility. His comprehensible words are generally your name. 

Eventually, you slick up Dave's dick, turning the vibrator down to low so that he can fully appreciate the fact that you are, in fact, touching his cock, tracing veins, running your calloused palm up its length, pressing your thumb against the slit. Judging by the way his words turn into threats, he is well aware of every single thing your fingers do. 

You slowly guide him into your ass, momentarily turning off the vibrator. Dave shudders as he tries to catch his breath, eyes half-shut and fluttering. It really is a beautiful picture: he's stopped tugging at his bonds for the moment; his head has fallen to the side; his ribs and chest rapidly expand and contract. He looks like he's posing for you. For a moment, you wish you had a camera on you. But still. The whole point of this setup is to never, ever let him catch his breath. You clench your ass around him. His eyes pop open and he gasps.

You bend down to kiss him. He returns your kiss with a ferocity you've never seen before. You laugh. "Guess we're gonna be doing this more often, huh."

Dave spews threats at a rate you thought to be impossible. You pull up off of him, as slowly as you know how, and sink back down. You turn up the vibrator.

Generally, your patience is incredible, really. But you've been watching Dave writhe around your bed, tied up, with a vibrator up his ass for nearly half an hour now, and you can feel the vibrations and god _damn_ poor Dave has been dealing with this for half an hour - 

You begin riding him.

You're well aware of the noises you're making.

They're not pretty.

Not that Dave is making pretty noises, either, but he's been at this for way longer, so he's got an excuse. 

He bucks his hips up to meet yours, and you'd love to hold him down, or refuse to move until he stops moving, but he's changed the angle at which he's entering you, and you see stars every time his balls smack against your ass. 

You wrap your hand around your dick and pump. You've almost got a rhythm, at first, but within seconds, you've devolved into a rhythm that could be roughly described as "as fast as is humanly possible," and you feel a familiar tightening in your balls, and that's it, you're coming, and for a moment, your vision goes black, and you'd love to say you forget you have a body but jesus shit, the one thing you _know_ is that you have a body because it is claiming all of your attention in waves and waves of attention-grabbing pleasure, your body just this strange container for orgasmic pleasure. When it passes and your vision clears, you realize you're arched over, staring at Dave's stomach, which is currently covered in cum. Goddamn if it doesn't make him look hotter. 

" _Bro for FUCK'S SAKE -_ "

Oh yeah, he's still on the vibrator, isn't he. You pull yourself off of him and slide the cock ring off, other hand prepared to jerk him off, but you barely pump once before you get a forcible reminder of the fact that he's been begging you to let him come for quite some time now. He's screaming, hips jerking uncontrollably, rutting violently against your hand, adding his own cum to the ropes of yours on his stomach.

As soon as he's finished, you turn off the vibrator. You ease it out of his ass, a centimeter at a time. You release him from the spreader bar and untie his wrists. 

He collapses onto the bed, eyes closed, still shuddering occasionally. 

Another picture perfect pose. 

You find a towel in the bathroom and gently wipe him off. You toss the towel aside and climb into bed, pulling him to your chest.

"Bro?" he says.

"Mm?"

"If you ever do that again, I swear, on my life, I will chop off your dick, I'll do it, I'll even use one of my shitty katanas -"

You laugh. "You know the safeword." You stare at him. "You do know you can use it, right? I won't think any less of you, or be angry, or annoyed, I'll stop, you know -"

He huffs against your chest. "I know, I know," he mutters. "And I'm not gonna lie, that was great. But, like, it doesn't have to last that long next time, okay? Like, maybe three-quarters the time or something, I don't even know how long I was on that thing -"

"Next time?"

You can feel the heat of his face against your skin. 

"Mm."

You pull his face to yours for a kiss.

"Just so you know," you murmur against his lips, "Next time, I'm filming it. You look fucking great, all tied up like that. I'd say it's your best fashion choice."

He snorts. "Yeah. I'll be sure to go to school in that."

You raise your eyebrows. "Now,  _there_ _'s_ a thought..."

Dave falls asleep shaking his head.


End file.
